Digital image technology has advanced exponentially in the recent years as is evident by higher consumer demands for higher quality digital cameras and digital image processing that is fast, convenient, and inexpensive. In fact, digital photography has become ubiquitous. However, due to the ease and frequency of taking and collecting digital images, substantial storage and indexing issues have arisen. For instance, it is not uncommon for individuals to amass thousands of digital images which are often stored in several disparate locations. Some may be stored on an office computer, some on a PDA, some on a mobile phone, some on a laptop, some on a home computer, and some online and in any of these, there may be many different folders, subfolders, and naming conventions used for various sets of images depending on when and where they were stored. Moreover, quick and efficient retrieval of particular images becomes an increasingly difficult problem especially as the number or type of digital media rises.